


When It Rains It Pours

by PsychoticArtemis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticArtemis/pseuds/PsychoticArtemis
Summary: Psychologist!Graves X Patient!NewtIn this universe, Newt Scamander suffers from depression and seeks out help. Yet he was completely unaware that the man he finds, is the one who will turn it upside-down.





	1. The Mind of a Mad Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from a prompt idea on Tumblr by newtheadcannons  
> Rating: E  
> Ship: Original!Percival Graves/Newt Scamander  
> WARNING: This contains suicidal content (cutting, suicidal thoughts, and an attempt of suicide) and maybe not suited for some readers.
> 
> I apologize for the crappy writing! I know I suck! xD

 

 

"Newton Scamander?" A blonde woman in a semi-formal pantsuit called out to the waiting room.

In response, Newt shifted his gaze away from his phone and sat up from the uncomfortable chair.

The secretary motioned Newt to follow her. Looking down at his feet, Newt followed her down a narrow hallway. She then stopped and tilted her head towards the door to her right. "Doctor Graves will see you now."

"Th-thanks…" Newt watched from the corner of his eye as the woman walked away and back towards the main office. With that Newt looked up, his eyes meeting a name plaque reading 'Doctor P. Graves'. Nervously Newt knocked on the door. He was surprised that it opened so fast, that it made him jump a bit to see such a built man in front of him.

"You must be Mister Scamander I assume? I am Doctor Graves." The man gave Newt a soft smile and held out his hand. Newt hesitated then swiftly shook hands with the doctor. "Come in and sit down, I am pretty sure there is much you want to talk about."

Newt followed Graves into the small room. The room was tinier than Newt expected, with a small porpoise couch against the wall and a cluttered desk probably around three feet away from it. What tied the room together, however, was that it smelled like a mix of cologne and coffee, Newt couldn't help but take a deep breath to catch the scent.

"Anything you would like to drink before we start? Soda? Tea? Coffee?" Graves sat down on a leather office chair that was near the desk.

"No thanks.." Newt awkwardly placed himself on the couch and tried to make himself comfortable.

"Okay," the doctor pulled out a file from a drawer in his desk and clicked a pen, "so Mister Scamander tell me what brought you here. If you don't mind."

Newt furrowed his brows and closed his eyes taking yet another deep breath, "I feel like my life is not how it should be." His muscles tensed at the sudden memories that he remembered.

"Why say that?" Graves leaned back in his chair giving Newt a concerned countenance.

"Well," Newt hesitated and nervously played with the end of his yellow and black scarf, "for starters my brother passed recently, I have been kicked out of school, and have no job currently."

"What do you do now?" Graves questioned.

"Huh?"

"Do you live with your parents?"

Newt only just lowered his head and shook it. This made Graves feel concerned for the man. Does he even have a place to live? How long has he lived like this? However, Graves felt that those questions were too personal for this skittish patient as of now.

"I have been living in a small apartment, the owner is a good friend of mine. Her name is Tina." Newt, who was still looking down, smiled a soft smile. "She helped me with many problems throughout my life, I don't know where I would be without her."

"Tell me Mister Scamander," Graves leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk, "what do you see in your future? What path do _you_ want to take?"

Newt looked up and gave the doctor a confused look, "I'm not sure I understand your question, Doctor Graves."

 "What do you want to do with your life right now?" Graves gazed right into Newt's steel blue eyes.

Clearing his throat Newt opened his mouth to speak but shut it immediately. After a couple of silent minutes Newt sighed heavily and began to speak, "to be honest I am not sure what I want to do.."

"Hmm, have you thought of hurting yourself or others?" Graves nervously asked he was afraid of what the answer might be.

"I never told anyone this, not even Tina, that I once used to cut myself all over my body." Newt held back tears but Graves noticed his glazed eyes.

"And you never told anyone?" Graves stood up and walked to Newt sitting on the couch next to him.

Newt shook his head and clenched his hands, white forming at his knuckles.

"Well I am glad you told me Mister Scamander, I can help you-"

"I don't think you can Doctor." Newt distressed, his voice was so brittle Graves felt the need to comfort the man but stopped himself from doing it.

Graves admired the other man, even though it may seem that Newt lost all hope Graves felt that there was something that Newt was unaware of. With that, Graves made a note in his mind to write this down and think about it later.

A knock on Graves' door startled both men.

"Doctor Graves your next patient is here." The familiar voice of the secretary spoke in a stern voice. "You went past the one hour mark, Doctor."

Graves looked at his watch, he hardly even noticed it was already that long. "My bad Miss Denning." Graves sat up and turned toward Newt and held out his hand. "It was nice meeting you Mister Scamander."

Newt timidly got up while Graves helped him up, he felt like they were holding hands for a bit longer than he thought, "sorry for taking up your time Doctor Graves."

"No worries," Graves opened the door to see that the secretary had already left back to the main office. He led Newt out the door before him, "your life is more important."

Newt slightly blushed at what the doctor said. No one ever said something so nice to him before.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Later that day Newt was sitting at an outside café by himself, even though it was snowing heavily Newt felt so peaceful. His thoughts wondered and danced around those kind words from the doctor. _Your life is more important_ , was it really? Was it that the doctor is required to say that to everyone? Or was that the only time he said that to someone?

Newt shrugged the thought away and gently lifted his cup of warm tea, it was the perfect temperature to balance out the winter cold.

"Mister Scamander?"

Newt nearly jumped out of the metal chair, alarmed from the all too familiar voice. It was Doctor Graves. Newt turned around in his seat to see the doctor bundled up in a large monochrome coat. The shoulders of the coat were covered almost entirely of snow. Newt couldn't help but chuckle lightly from the sight.

"I didn't know you would be here. Mind if I join you?" Graves walked closer and sat in the seat across from Newt. Newt could see the pink on Graves' nose and cheeks from the cold, for some reason Newt thought it was kind of cute since he thought Graves was such a workaholic he never thought he would see a different side of him. "You come here often?"

"No, I actually found this place not too long ago and thought it was relaxing." Newt smiled thinking how peaceful this café was from others he visited. "I come here to get my mind off of things."

"So this is your 'safe place'?" Picking up the small café menu that was in the middle of the table Graves skimmed through it.

"I guess you can say that." Newt took another sip of his tea and without noticing the tea had already cooled down.

"I used to come here when I was with my wife."

For some strange reason, Newt felt a pang in his chest from that statement, was he jealous? No, he can't be, it must be from the cold. It has to be. "What happened to her?" Newt shut his mouth immediately realizing he asked such a personal question to someone he barely knew.

"She passed three years ago, right after I got my job as a psychologist." Newt could see that Graves wasn't even hurt by saying that or showing any discomfort about the situation. But Graves _is_ a psychologist so it made some sense why he would not show any emotions towards that subject.

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry, I should not have brought it up." Newt sniffled a bit, the frigid air was starting to get to him.

"It's fine." Graves looked around to find a change of the subject. "Sure is nice weather." He said sarcastically.

Newt huffed and nodded in agreement not even realizing that Graves was being sarcastic.

Once again silence fell between them, it was to the point Graves was tired of the awkwardness between them. "I know I shouldn't tell you this but my coworkers and I are having a party for the holidays, if you are interested you can come." Graves slightly regretted saying that as soon as he said it, but he felt bad for the guy. Sitting all alone, having no place to go, or anyone to socialize with, seemed like too much for one timid soul. "Here, this is my card." Graves pulled out a small card from a pocket on the inside of his jacket. "Please call me if you need anything."

"Thanks for the offer Doctor Graves, but I would rather spend my holidays alone this year." Newt sat up taking the card while he placed ten dollars on the table using the tea cup as a weight. He started to walk away but Graves quickly followed him and gently grabbed him by the arm.

"You don't have to be alone. Please let me help you. Also, no need to call me Doctor outside of the office, Percival would be just fine."

Newt didn't know what to reply, so many things ran through his mind, why did Doctor Graves want to help him so badly? There are more important people out there. "That's very nice of you uh…Percival but I should get going." Newt shrugged his arm away and quickly walked out to the sidewalk.

Graves watched the timorous man 'til he disappeared into the everyday New York crowd.

\-----------------------------------------

 


	2. His Safe Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter T^T I have finals 'til Friday so I will make sure I will update it tomorrow.  
> Also if you have any prompt ideas be sure to let me know what you would like to see!  
> My Tumblr is: gramanderprompts

Rating: E  
Ship: Original!Percival Graves/Newt Scamander  
WARNING: This contains suicidal content (cutting, suicidal thoughts, and the attempt of suicide) and maybe not suited for some readers.

"You don't have to be alone. Please let me help you."  
New lied down in his uncomfortable bed peering out the window to the night sky of New York. He once again found the words of the compassionate doctor run through his mind. Was he just acting kind because it was his job? Newt tossed and turned tangling himself in his sheets.  
\----------------------------------  
Newt had a restless night, all he could think about is what his doctor said. His mind going back and forth on whether the man had any sympathy at all or he was just doing his job.  
"Damn," Newt sat up and looked out the window, the fog of the morning covered the city in a grey blanket. The winter made New York look like a completely different place.  
Shivering Newt wrapped himself up in his sheets and lied down again. An urge to call Doctor Graves, something within him wanted some comfort of some sort. Without even noticing Newt found himself already sitting on the side of his bed dialing Graves' number on his cell.  
Waiting impatiently Newt rested the phone against his ear. This was so unusual for him, he barely ever called anyone.  
"This is Percival Graves, can I help you?"  
Newt was startled that he actually answered, Graves' voice sounded disembodied as if he had just woken up. "Y-yes, it's Newt. Newt Scamander."  
"Oh, Mister Scamander how are you?"  
Newt could tell that Graves was also surprised from the random call. "Um, decent?" He was actually quite unsure how he was. Happy? Distressed? He couldn't tell.  
"Well, that that sounds better than what you were a couple days ago." Graves' voice sounded relieved over the phone.  
"I guess so.." Newt trailed off in thought to what the doctor might be doing at this moment.  
"Not to bother you but I usually don't get calls at this time, is everything alright?" Graves was right it was way too early in the morning to be calling anyone. Newt started to feel regret for even calling the man in the first place.  
"No, no I'm the one that's doing the bothering for calling you at such an early time. I hope I didn't wake you up Doc-..Percival." Newt felt a weird feeling in his chest that made him nervous just by calling the doctor, Percival.  
"Mister Scamander, it's fine, I am always here for my patients." Even though Newt couldn't see Graves he knew that the older man was smiling.  
"It's Newt." Almost blushing Newt looked down at his feet. He felt like he made a big mistake by saying that but he thought it would only be fair.  
"Huh?"  
"Call me Newt, 'Mister Scamander' sounds like a mouthful." Newt could here Graves laugh softly through the phone.  
"That is true, Newt sounds easier to say."  
A shiver went down Newt's spine as he heard the other man say his name. It's been a long time since someone other than Tina had said his name.  
"Newt?" Graves startled Newt again, he almost completely forgot he was still on the phone with him.  
"Yes?" Newt couldn't get his words together, thankfully 'yes' was the only thing that left his lips.  
"Are you busy today?" Newt could hear Graves stammer on the question and sigh quietly after almost as if the question slipped out of his mind.  
"I mean not really, I was planning to go out by myself to Central Park to admire nature at its best."  
"You enjoy nature, huh? I guess that's one way to get your mind off of things."  
"I guess so." Newt started to lie down on his bed while still on the phone with Graves, how long has he been talking to him? For Newt it seemed like an eternity. "Well, I should get changed now, so should we meet at ten thirty at Central Park?"  
"Ten thirty it is."  
Newt sat up again and headed towards his dresser, "see you then." Hanging up the phone Newt felt this rush of excitement run through his body as he smiled like an idiot.  
\------------------------------------

Newt looked around the park, his breath creating small white clouds in the winter weather. He slightly shifted his feet, maybe Graves was too busy? Or maybe he might think this might be too weird?  
"Newt there you are," Graves walked up to Newt. He was wearing the same monochrome coat from the day they met at the café, however, Newt noticed that he seemed to be wearing a semi-formal suit underneath, his collar decorated with two bronze scorpion pins. He might be dressed for a meeting or something, this seemed too formal for meeting an acquaintance. "So glad I found you, to be honest, I was worried you'd think this would be weird for us to meet up like this." Graves started to blush beyond just from the cold. Trying to stay casual he rested his hands into the unnoticeable pockets on his coat.  
"Oh," surprised Newt smiled a coy smile, "I was thinking the same."  
Graves walked closer to Newt and stood right next to him, "so what do you usually do when you 'admire nature'?"  
"Honestly, I just usually sit and listen to the world around. I always find it peaceful. What about you Percival?" Newt looked up past the skyscrapers to the alabaster colored sky.  
"Huh?" Graves furrowed his eyebrows, confused from Newt's question.  
Newt tilts his head and looks towards Graves, "what makes you at peace?"  
Sniffling from the cold, Graves wonders in thought. What did make him 'at peace'?  
"You don't have to tell me," Newt started to walk slowly to a bench and dusted some snow off before sitting on it.  
Graves followed and sat down next to him. "Well, I used to write my thoughts down in a journal."  
"So a diary?" Newt fiddled with his fingers.  
"No, not really, I just write in it when I am stressed so I think of it more as a place to jot down my thoughts." Graves stretched uncomfortably, he never felt this much tension between him and someone else. It was almost as if Newt was giving off an anxious air around them. Even Newt noticed how uncomfortable Graves was, this situation was not how Newt thought it was going to be like.  
"Sorry Newt," Graves interrupted Newt's thoughts, "I don't usually do this."  
Newt softly chuckled, "I figured. You seemed quite uncomfortable, you can leave if you would like to."  
"No, no it's not that." Graves stood up to get feeling back into his legs, for some reason when Graves is around Newt he loses track of time. He had even forgotten how cold it was outside. How long have they been out here? "It's just that I want to give you some company. I understand what it's like to be antisocial for months, that is why I majored in psychology."  
So Graves just doing this for the money? Newt didn't understand at all. To be honest he had been fine living alone, so spending months all alone wouldn't hurt him that much. Newt just sat there thinking through all the questions in his mind. He hardly noticed Graves walking away until he heard the crunch of the snow. Looking up, Newt saw Graves looking at with a smile on his face.  
"Come on, I know a place I think you will like." Graves held out his hand. Newt quickly sat up and caught up to him, though completely avoiding the older man's hand, he walked beside him.  
\-----------------------------


	3. Holding On Too Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Ship: Original!Percival Graves/Newt Scamander  
> WARNING: This contains suicidal content (cutting, suicidal thoughts, and an attempt of suicide) and maybe not suited for some readers.  
> \------------------------  
> I apologize for the late update, my grandmother recently passed and I have spent my time trying to write to get this off my shoulders but I just needed a break. T^T

"Come on, I know a place I think you will like." Graves held out his hand. Newt quickly sat up and caught up to him, though completely avoiding the older man's hand, he walked beside him.  
\------------------  
"Where are we going?" Newt asked as they walked into an alleyway, he could barely see anything since the sun was setting.  
"Wait for it," Graves crouched down and clicked his tongue as if he was calling someone, "she's very shy to new people."  
Newt gave Graves a questioned countenance, "huh?"  
Before Graves could answer a small creature came out of the shadows, it was a cat. Newt crouched down next to Graves but made sure to give him some space, the cat slowly snuck towards them. With only a street lamp from across the street, Newt could see that the cat had matted gray fur and white patches on her.  
"Her name is Skylar..er well that’s what I call her." Graves chuckled nervously, he reached out his hand as the cat came closer to him.  
Newt smiled, maybe this was Graves' peaceful getaway? "Why not take her in and keep her as a pet?"  
Graves' smile disappeared, "I can't. The homeowner doesn't allow pets."  
"Oh," Newt pondered for a moment, "well I can take her in if you want."  
Graves looked at Newt in disbelief and yet a hint of happiness. "Really?" Newt nodded in response.  
"I am pretty sure Tina will let me keep her." Newt slowly crept towards the cat near Graves and picked her up. Standing up both men walked out of the alley. The dark sky of New York was illuminated by the city lights and the reflective snow. Newt held Skylar close to him and kept her warm with his coat. Skylar nuzzled her head into Newt's neck shivering from the cold.

It was a long cold walk 'til they reached Newt's flat.  
"So I guess this is goodbye until your next appointment?" Graves watched as Newt walks up the front steps.  
With Skylar still held close to him, Newt turned to face Graves smiling. "I guess so. But thanks, Percival, I actually had some fun for once in my life."  
"Anytime. Take care of Skylar for me." Graves returned a smile.  
"See you, Percival." Newt waved Graves 'goodbye' and started to unlock his front door.  
"You too," Graves took off leaving Newt and Skylar to enter the flat.

\--------------------------

A paw lightly touched Newt's face as he slept. Groaning, Newt repositioned himself on his bed pulling the blankets closer to him.  
"Merrow," Skylar mewled in Newt's ear. Slightly opening his eyes Newt smiled softly.  
"Good morning kitty," Newt checked the clock by his bed. The time read: 10:38 am. "Shit…" Newt groaned again but this time of frustration.  
Quickly sitting up Newt hurried to his closet and threw on whatever he could find.  
"I'll be back Skylar," Newt looked back to the cat then walked out the front door.

\---------------------------

"G-good Afternoon Miss Denning," Newt stood at the counter with the nurse on the other side, "my apologies for being late." Newt averted his eyes away from the nurse.  
"Mister Scamander, it's only five minutes late." Miss Denning sighed as she grabbed her clipboard. "Meet me by the door."  
Newt walked towards the door separating the therapists' offices and the waiting room. Miss Denning opened the door and Newt followed her in. For some reason, Newt didn't know why he was feeling nervous to see Percival again and yet he felt a rush of excitement.  
Before Miss Denning could reach the door, Percival came out of his office. "Oh Mister Scamander, I was afraid you were absent."  
Without saying a word Miss Denning left the two alone in the hallway.  
"My apologies, I slept in a bit." Newt blushed of embarrassment and lowered his head so he could hide it.  
"No worries," Percival gently grabbed Newt's hand, "here I made you some tea." Newt couldn't see it but he knew Percival definitely was smiling by the tone of his voice. Both men entered Percival's office. Newt could smell freshly brewed tea, he felt his muscles loosen with ease as he sat on the familiar couch. Percival lightly closed the door behind him.  
"So how's Skylar?" Percival, to Newt's surprise, sat right by him on the couch. Newt could feel Percival's own body warmth right next to him.  
"Ugh…great. I feel like my life is taking a turn for the better, it's nice to come home to someone. Even though she is a cat." Newt chuckled at his last statement.  
"That's great," Percival gave him a slight smile of relief, "is there anything else?"  
Newt's smile turned into a slight frown, "actually that has been the only thing that has been keeping stable…I guess."  
Percival's eyebrows furrowed, "is there anything I can do?"  
"No…no, you've done enough. I don't want to bother you anymore." Newt sighed deeply and rested his elbows on his knees. "To be honest I was thinking of ending my visits here."  
"Why say that?" Percival questioned Newt, did he do something wrong that hurt Newt?  
"Well, these visits are hard enough to pay for especially for someone who does not have a job." Newt held back tears, in all honesty, he wanted to keep seeing Percival. This man changed Newt's view of the world.  
"Oh," Percival leaned back. He wasn't sure how to respond but an idea came to mind. "Well, there is something I can do but it will be crossing the line for me."  
Newt looked up at Percival, his eyes were glazed tears. "Really?" Sniffling Newt rubbed his nose slightly.  
"I could allow you to come over to my place and have therapy sessions for free." Percival bit the bottom of his lip. "Now I have never done this before, but with your situation I want you to be happy." Percival couldn't help but slightly blush from what he had just said.  
"Really?" Newt's face lightened up, his mouth forming a smile that relieved Percival. Truthfully, Percival was very concerned for Newt's health. Even though the younger man says he is fine, the slightest mishap could possibly harm him or the people around him. In Percival's mind, this man was or could be suicidal.  
"Yes," Percival placed his hand on Newt's knee to reassure him, "but don't tell anyone this. Okay?"  
Smiling Newt's tears slowly fell. Percival had an urge to wipe them away with his own hand but grabbed a tissue box he had on a nearby end table next to the couch. Newt apologized multiple times as he cried but Percival carefully hushed him. Newt hardly noticed that he started crying onto Percival's chest until the older man started to rub his back. Clenching tightly on Percival's coat, Newt sobbed for what seemed like an hour.  
"I wish…th-there is something I-I can do in return." Newt managed to say through his tears.  
"Shhh," Percival continued to rub his back, "you're fine. You need this."  
Newt nodded slightly, his fluffy hair brushing up against Percival's neck.  
Backing away Newt rubbed his eyes, leaving them still red and puffy. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”  
Percival smiled and rested a hand on Newt’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”  
Looking at the clock on the wall Percival let out a sigh, “time is almost up.” Percival seemed to be unhappy as he said that.  
“S-so your place next time?” Newt managed to say.  
Percival nodded and reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a card. Clicking a pen Percival started to write something on the back of the card.  
“Here,” handing the card to Newt, Percival smiled. “This is my address.”  
Newt couldn’t help but feel safer now that he was going to still meet Percival for therapy. “Thanks.”  
Standing up Percival held out his hand towards Newt. Without hesitation Newt grabbed it, feeling how warm Percival’s hand was. Both men walked out of Percival’s office, with Newt still in hand Percival couldn’t help but smile, he never wanted to let go.  
“So, should I call you for our next ‘appointment’?” Newt let go of Percival’s hand and headed toward the door to the waiting room.  
“Whatever you want,” Percival gave Newt one more smile, “I am free on Wednesdays so you can just come on over without warning if you want.”  
“Okay,” Newt returned a smile, “anyways thanks so much for this. It means so much to me.”  
Percival raised a hand, “no problem.”  
With that Newt walked out the door, hiding a smile.


	4. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Ship: Original!Percival Graves/Newt Scamander  
> WARNING: This contains suicidal content (cutting, suicidal thoughts, and an attempt of suicide) and maybe not suited for some readers. This chapter contains cutting, so please proceed with caution.

"Just be yourself," Newt reassured himself, "Percival said this is fine." He found himself at the address to Percival's home. Even though it has been a couple days since Newt's last appointment, he just couldn't help himself to see Percival again. Newt sighed heavily and walked up the small stairs and knocked on the navy-blue door of Percival's flat.  
To Newt's surprise, the door opened right away to reveal a casual clothed Percival. Newt couldn't believe his eyes at first to see the workaholic man in sweats.  
"Newt?" Percival gave Newt a countenance of confusion.  
"Sorry Percival, I should've called…it's just that-" Newt stammered to find his words  
"No, no I was actually about to call and check up on you." Percival shifted his stance, Newt could tell he was uncomfortable because of his attire.  
"Mind if I come in?" Newt shivered from the cold.  
"Of course! Can I get you anything?" Percival opened the door wider for Newt. While Newt entered the flat, Percival closed the door behind him. "I'll hang your coat up." He offered.  
"I got it," Newt stripped himself from his coat and hung it on the nearby coat hanger.  
"I have some freshly brewed coffee, would you like some?" Percival walked down the short hallway to a small living room. Newt followed with awe as he looked around his doctor's house. He felt like he was crossing a boundary into taboo territory.  
"Oh no thanks, I actually had tea earlier today."  
"So you prefer tea?" Percival asked Newt as he motioned him to sit on a large couch.  
Newt coyly nodded in response and awkwardly sat down next to Percival. He felt at ease again, this man always made him comfortable even though Newt couldn't tell why.  
"Per-Percival," Newt's voice shook uncontrollably, "why me?"  
Percival gave Newt a confused look, "why what?"  
"Why are you being so nice to me? You gave me your number, you let me take Skylar in, and you even gave me your own address. This isn't something normal psychologists do, Percival." Newt paused to catch his breath but before he could say anything else the older man interrupted him.  
"Because I see something in you that is different from other people I met." Percival almost choked on his words, he hardly realized that he was blushing hard.  
Newt's sea-green eyes widened from the unexpected response. Did this man just confess to Newt?  
Percival coughed nervously, he started to notice Newt was blushing too. A silence fell between both of the men, Newt was pondering on what to say while Percival was searching for a different subject to talk about.  
Before any of the men could speak, Newt's phone began to ring. "I think I should get that." Newt awkwardly walked to a different room and answered his phone.  
Percival kept silent to eavesdrop on Newt, but he could hardly make out any words.  
"What?!" Percival heard Newt yell, almost as if he cried it out. "This isn't funny, father…" Newt's voice started to crack as he hung up.  
Alarmed, Percival quickly searched for Newt and found him near the front door. Before Percival could say anything he already was aware of Newt's situation, the white in Newt's eyes were already red which told Percival that he was crying.  
"Newt is something wrong?" Percival slightly walked closer to Newt. The younger man suddenly started to sob and rushed to hug Percival.  
"Shhh, …it's okay." Percival caressed Newt's face with care and brushed away some tears with his thumb. Newt backed away from Percival.  
"D-do you mind if I take a quick shower…I don't have one in my apartment. Sorry." Newt wiped away some more tears and looked down.  
“Go ahead, I’ll lay out some clothes that you can borrow.” Percival gave Newt a calm smile. Newt shyly smiled back and hesitantly looked for the bathroom. “In my bedroom to the left, you’ll find a bathroom.”  
“Th-thanks.” Newt found his way into Percival’s bedroom. To Newt’s surprise, Percival’s room was not as tidy as he expected it to be. Piles of clothes were cluttered into corners of the room, Newt even noticed that the older man had stacks of books on a desk that looked like it hasn’t been touched in years. Once Newt made it into the bathroom, he cautiously looked to see if Percival was around then locked the door behind him. Holding back tears Newt leaned against the door and slid down it. He sighed heavily as he got up and made his way to the sink. Newt eyed the contents that the sink held in its drawers to finally find what he needed…something sharp. An opened package full of clean razors caught Newt’s attention. Shaking, Newt seized the first razor from the package.

\---------------------------------

Percival quietly made his way to his bedroom. He was curious to why Newt hasn’t started the shower, it has been like thirty minutes and Percival was starting to get nervous. Newt’s mother did just pass away, and Percival felt like he was doing something he shouldn’t be. Calmly walking up to the door Percival knocked on it. “Newt? Are you okay?” …Nothing.  
“Newt?!” The older man slightly raised his voice. Still nothing. Panicking Percival attempted to open the door to only find out that it was locked from the inside. Without warning, Percival kicked the door open t o find Newt lying on the floor unconscious, blood stained his sleeves and the tiled floor.   
“Newt!” Percival kneeled to the injured man, he found the razor in Newt’s cold hand and threw it far from him. Percival quickly opened the cabinet below his sink and reached for the first aid kit. Clumsily opened it, Percival grabbed whatever he could find. “Newt stay with me! Please! Please…” He could feel sadness creeping up on him. “Please, Newt! I love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun! Dun! DUN! What will happen to Newt? And did Percival just confess his feelings?


End file.
